Such conductor strips are placed to advantage in so-called installation channels or wiring channels and are arranged for electrical connection thereto at any selected position. This avoids the necessity of carrying out wiring and cable installations at a later date, such work often being expensive, time-consuming and requiring cavities or the like to be made in the walls, ceiling of the relevant building structure, which can detract from the aesthetic appearance of the building.
When using present day conductor strips in installation channels, the conductors are still liable to present certain problems. This is particularly true of copper wire embedded in non-conductive plastic strip sections, and more particularly when introducing the wire into the strip, either by hand or with the aid of expensive mechanical devices. This causes the strip sections to be relatively expensive, and often unreliable. In addition, the sections must be constructed with a view to enabling the introduction of metal conductors thereinto, or to facilitate such introduction, which means that the sections are not given an optimal design which, for example, would enable the sections to be manufactured quickly and in simple fashion; ensure beneficial electrical insulation; exert a guaranteed contact pressure; and enable the sections to be produced simultaneously with electrical wiring and conductors for telecommunication and control systems.